A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ski boot in which a sole of the boot which is secured to the ski board is adjustably attached to a boot body.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ski boot having a foot holding mechanism in which a front instep of the foot is held against and secured to an outer shell of the ski boot in order to reduce slack existing between the foot inserted into the ski boot and the ski boot shell. This fit is necessary to get a good feeling in which the foot is suitably fitted to the ski boot. Such a boot has been developed and is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 81001/83.
In such a conventional ski boot, an adjustable buckle is rotatably mounted on the front instep of the outer shell and a movable member is engaged with the adjustable buckle. In addition, a tightening strap for pushing the instep of the foot is located between the outer shell and the inner boot in the instep width direction of the boot. One end of the tightening strap is secured to the movable member and the other end of it is secured to the outer shell of the boot.
With respect to such a conventional ski boot, when the adjustable buckle is urged so as to surround the outer portion of the boot to apply the tensile force to the tightening strap, the tightening strap equally pulls on the front instep, thereby reducing the slack between the foot and the ski boot. The elimination of slack obtains a better feeling in which the foot is suitably fitted to the ski boot, and enhances operational efficiency and control of the ski.
However, in such a conventional ski boot, when the adjustable buckle surrounds the outer portion of the ski boot to push against the front instep of the foot, the instep of the foot is drawn toward the inside or outside of the boot shell, whereby the center of the skier's foot is shifted with respect to the center of the ski boot or the associated ski board. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the weight of the skier in accordance with these various circumstances cannot be properly and naturally transmitted to the ski board, whereby it is not easy to control an edging force of the ski board with respect to the snow surface.
Also, in the case where the center of the foot of skier is corresponded with that of the ski boot and ski board, there is still the problem that the delicate edging force necessary for the circumstances of skiing particular terrain and certain snow conditions, slope, cannot be appropriately applied by the skier. In this instance, it has been impossible to apply a variety of changes in correspondence between the foot, boot, and ski board to compensate for the above mentioned circumstances and to assist the skier.